What a strange night
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: (This is an old file after the movie Captain America Civil War) Dr. Strange has ask Tony to come and join him for a magical party after Tony meets a strange woman he acts weird towards Dr. Strange. How will this night end? (other Marvel characters will appear) Don't read if you don't like MxM


Me: Take them as humans and not as cartoons. Iron Man and should be paired up a lot more. I like together, but hey everyone likes something different so I don't judge you and you don't judge me. I agree with everyone own pairs. Enjoy this, also I got this thought after watching Captain America Civil War.

...

"You couldn't find a female friend of yours or some chick to go to this party with you?"

"No, some are out of town and some just said no, but I am glad that I get to spend more time with you, Tony."

"I guess this will be awesome. I mean I never been to magic party before."

"You'll love it. Oh, by the way I have to perform at trick and the host for this party is a woman. Would you like to part of this act Tony?"

"What's the trick Stephen?"

"I would say pull a rabbit out of a hat, but it's more like a human in a box."

"I'm the rabbit?"

"Yes. You don't have to change out of your clothes or anything. I can just snap my fingers."

"Wait! I'm going to be naked!?"

"No, well it's most women here anyway, but you'll be in your boxers and rabbit ears."

"I guess am fine with that."

"I'm sorry. I just thought this would be something for a Playboy."

"Stop joking around."

Stephen wraps his arm around Tony's shoulder.

"Come on you said it yourself awesome facial hair bros."

"I did say that."

"Oh hey, so your friends were fine with you coming out with me tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well maybe because every time I come never you the Hulk and Captain get a little pissed off. Are you close to them in some way?"

"No, they are just my friends and co-workers nothing more and nothing less."

"What am I to you, Tony."

"A creepy friend in a good way."

"Oh well that warms my heart."

"Hey by the way they have alcohol in here right?"

"Yes, and it's very strong so maybe one drink is fine for you."

"I can handle it."

"I don't believe."

They walk into a large white building.

"Are you challenge me!?"

"No, I'm just...!"

" !"

"Clea!"

Stephen hugs a white hair woman dress in a purple and black dress.

"It's so great to see you my friend."

"You look beautiful as always my dear."

"Thank you. Oh, who is your friend here?"

"That's Tony. Tony Stark aka Iron Man."

"I perform the man over the suit. You look so cute Mr. Stark."

Tony shakes Clea's hand.

"Clea, how much have you drink tonight?"

"Maybe...more then I should have Stephen."

"Tony help me with her."

"Sure."

"Get off of me! I'm fine!"

"Walk for me, dear."

"Fine."

Clea takes three steps before falling.

Stephen rolls his eyes.

"Do you need help flying, my dear?"

"Ahahahah please."

Stephen picks up Clea.

"Follow me, Tony."

Tony walks across the room while Strange carries Clea to her chair.

Tony couldn't help to notice that just about everyone in the room was looking at him.

"Um Stephen."

"What Tony? Oh don't mind them."

"Why...I...I...I..am confused."

"They don't see many human men, so don't worry about the ladies."

...

About 3 hours later

Why did I let him drag me here!? I should have listen to Steve. I mean this a great party and everything, but seriously the women keep looking at me. I feel like I am a fish out of water. Why did I leave my lab tonight.

"Most women here like to see a new-comer every now and then. Sorry, if we make you uncomfortable Mr. Stark."

"I don't use magic, Mrs..."

"You may call me Dreamqueen and I know you are to smart for magic. We ladies like to see more outsider. We get board very quickly with people you see here."

She grabs Tony's shoulder.

"You are a friend of Clea and Dr. Strange?"

"Just Dr. Strange. I don't know much about Clea."

"Come and have a drink with me, Tony."

Tony looks to see that Stephen is still talking with some of his own friends.

"Sure."

Tony follows Dreamqueen to a bar.

"The drinks here are very strong, so let's make this one count, shall we?"

"Why not?"

I like this man that Dr. Strange has brought, but this man has some deep feelings for him. I wonder why he keeps these thoughts bury in his mind? If I get him drunk then I'm sure I'll get the best reaction out of them both.

...

Where did Tony go?

Stephen excuse himself from his friends and started to look for Tony.

Wait! Is that him at the bar next to...! Oh Tony, why did I bring you here? Dreamqueen, what the hell is she planning. It may look they are having fun, but that woman is heart less when it comes to men.

"Hey Dr. Strange! Clea wants to speak to you."

Arg! Why now? Be careful Tony.

...

"You look like a ladies man, Mr. Stark."

"I get that a lot."

"Here you go, Dream."

"Thank you."

Tony looks at the two shot glasses.

What does it look like a tiny wormhole?

Tony just smiles.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"It looks like a wormhole."

"The bottom of the drink is purple too."

"I didn't notice that."

"Bottoms up."

Smash!

"You can't handle it can you Mr. Stark?"

Tony's head just smash on the counter.

"Let me read your mind."

Dreamqueen pets Tony's head.

Oh my, you long for this man, but you don't know if he has the same feelings for you. Well Mr. Stark I can help you with that and after that drink you should be loose to let your feelings go.

I'll submit to him.

Mr. Stark you are a very naughty boy.

...

"Alright everyone, it's time for the magic show!"

Dr. Strange hands the mic to Clea.

"A few of our guest has plan some tricks for us, so I hope everyone enjoys the entertainment."

Dr. Strange walks off of stage looking around for Tony.

"Where did you go, my friend?"

Stephen spots Tony sitting at the bar next to the Dreamqueen.

"Oh, fuck me."

Stephen walks over to the bar and taps Dreamqueen on her shoulder.

"Hi Stephen."

"What the hell did you him, Dreamqueen?"

"I thought one drink wouldn't hurt him, but I guess was wrong. He isn't dead, so that's good right?"

"Move."

Dreamqueen moves away from Tony.

"Tony? Tony, can you hear me?"

"..."

"Oh no."

"Shake him a little, Stephen."

Stephen poke Tony's forehead.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

Tony open his eyes to see Stephen looking into his own eyes. Tony falls off of his sit.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Ah...um no."

Tony looks around for Dreamqueen, but she is gone.

"Tony the magic show has started, so let's head back to our table."

"I don't...want to."

Tony grabs Stephen's arm.

"Why? What's wrong with you? Did she do something to you?"

"No, it's just..."

How can I tell Stephen how I really feel about him?

"Tony come on I don't have time for your games."

I want to him, but I don't know how.

"Do you want me to carry you, Stark? I'll do it and I don't care what people will think."

Tony hugs Stephen.

I need to tell him.

"Tony."

Stephen snaps his fingers and they are now sitting at a table. Tony puts his head down in his arms.

Why am I such a big chicken?

Stephen grabs Tony's hand and rubs his palm.

"...!"

"What's wrong with you, Tony?"

"..."

I feel like a jackass!

...

"And now the final act...Dr. Strange with his friend Tony!"

Stephen and Tony heads back stage.

"I have a weird feeling."

"Oh please, this will be quick and easy."

I feel like I'm going to vomit and my head is swimming.

Stephen snaps his fingers again.

"A top hat and cape?"

"This is a magic show Stark!"

"Aren't they going to think that this is a bit childish?"

"Fuck them and beside this is Clea's party."

They head for the stage.

"Ladies, please help me welcome Mr. Stark!"

Ladies clap and whistle while the gentlemen just look puzzled.

"Isn't he handsome, ladies?"

Tony just blush not saying a word.

"I'm going to make Tony disappear. Tony, if you would please step in this box."

Tony walks inside a large black box. Stephen close the door, spin the three times, knocks on it twice, and pulls his cape over the large box. Stephen waits five seconds before pulling back his cape.

"Oh dear, the box is gone. Where could it be?"

Stephen looks around for the box.

"Oh Clea!"

"What a pretty box."

"Open it."

Clea opens a large purple box with a blue bow.

"Oh my!"

"Hi Clea."

Tony kiss her hand.

"I like this rabbit."

Tony's clothes are gone, but he has red pair of rabbit's ears and red boxers to match.

Clea blush and pets Tony's head and all the ladies in the room cheer.

Stephen snaps his fingers and the box disappears again, but it jumps around the room to the other ladies. The box disappears once more, but no saw where it went or even Dr. Strange.

Clea walks on to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming and I hope you all had a wonderful time. Please grab a goody bag when you leave."

...

Backstage

"Well done Tony, the women really love you."

Stephen opens the box and help Tony get out.

"..."

"Do you feel okay, Tony?"

Why does my body feel like it's on fire. Ahhh! My head is swimming again. I want to kiss him!

"Tony!"

Tony grabs Stephen and plants a deep kiss on his lips.

"Hey, nice show boys...?"

Clea see Tony kissing Stephen.

"!"

"Clea!"

Stephen push Tony off of him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I believe long enough."

Stephen snaps his finger and Tony's clothes reappear.

Tony walks away while they talk for a little bit.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Nonsense Mr. Stark, that was just the first step you just have to push his button more."

"Where are you, Dreamqueen?"

"I have already left the building, Mr. Stark."

Tony grabs to his knees and covers his face.

"I feel super funny in a weird sexual way...and I don't like it."

"Tony! Tony are you okay?"

"I'm ready to leave, but I can't move my legs."

"I'll carry you."

Tony gets on Stephen's back. Stephen heads for the exit.

"Uh sir, you forgot your goody bags."

"Oh, thank you. Tony can you take them?"

Tony grabs the goody bags.

Stephen gently sits Tony in car.

Holy crap! I have no clue what is going on with my body.

...

A thunder storm starts

"Shit, I hate it when it rains."

Tony looks out the window.

Stephen takes a deep breath.

"Tony...would you like to tell me...why you kiss me?"

"...!"

Tony squeeze his hands.

"I...felt like it...and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, but you felt like it? Do you like me, Tony? I mean do you like me that much?"

"...yes."

"That's good, because...I uh have feelings for you too."

"You do!?"

"Yes, I just thought that because you can have pretty much any woman in the world you won't want to experiment with a friend of your."

"I would like to experiment with you Stephen, but you were married to Clea so I thought you still had feelings for her."

"I do, but she just wants to be friends for now."

"We can head back to your mansion for the experiment if you want?" 

"I would like that Tony."

...

It's odd, because I thought I wouldn't get this far.

Tony kiss Stephen pulling on his vest.

"Let's head to my room, before this gets out of hand."

Tony pouts, but follows Stephen upstairs to his room.

"Stop it Tony."

"No."

Tony was still pulling Stephen's clothes.

"Just can't wait, can you Stark?"

"No."

Stephen lock lips with Tony causing them to fall on the bed. Tony wiggles under Stephen.

"Can you show me some magic, Doctor?"

"I can show you a lot more magic. Are you a fan of tentacles?"

"I don't know."

"Care to try something new?"

"Not at all."

Stephen snaps his fingers and a little blue and purple tentacle monster appear.

"Aww, so cute and small."

The little monster looks at Tony with it's one eyes and grows.

"Ugh...never mind."

This little one eyed monster is part of me, so whatever he feels I feel too, Tony.

"You don't mind tentacles, do you Tony?"

"I like to try new things."

Stephen snaps his fingers and Tony's clothes disappear.

"Enjoy the tentacles and relax."

The monster lifts Tony up by his leg.

"...?"

"...!"

"AHH! NO!"

A tentacles rims itself inside Tony's ass.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't know his own strength."

"It feels...kinds good."

The tentacle slowly moves against Tony's wall making him moan, but another tentacles reaches for his cock.

"Don't be shy, Tony just let it all go."

Stephen removes his shirt.

"Arg! Why is he throbbing so much?"

"He likes you." 

Stephen unzips his pants and takes out his half harden cock.

"Hey...ugh big guy, can you put more tentacles in my...ass?"

The monster adds three more tentacles inside of Tony's ass and another tentacle strokes his cock softly.

"Oh yeah, right there! Don't move!"

My face feels so hot and my body feels like it's on fire.

"Ahh, easy big guy!"

Oh my god, my ass feels so good! Who knew tentacles where so much fun?

"ACK!"

A tentacle enters Tony's mouth and plays with his tongue.

"Hmmff!"

Tony really is loving this. I think I will let the monster toy with him a little longer.

"Enjoying your new friend, Tony?"

"...!"

The tentacles on Tony's cock start to squeeze it and another tentacle rubs his balls. Tony trys to shake the tentacles off of him, but fails trying.

"Argh!"

The tentacle is cover in saliva from Tony's mouth.

Dreamqueen: Well then I didn't know Dr. Strange was so much of a freak in bed. Ahahahahhahha! Are you having fun, Tony?

"Hmm! Nnngh! Slurp! Hmmff!"

Dreamqueen: I'll take that as a yes.

"Tony do you want the monster to cum in your ass?"

Tony shakes his head and the tentacle falls from his mouth.

"I want you to cum inside of me, Stephen!"

"...!?"

Did I just say that out loud!?

"You mean so much to me, Tony."

"...?"

Stephen snaps his fingers. The monster puts Tony on the bed and then disappear. Stephen walks over to the bed and sit by Tony.

"Are you should you can handle me, Tony?"

Tony looks down at Stephen's hard swollen cock.

It's bigger than what I thought.

"Tony?"

Tony licks his lips.

"I can take it, but...can I suck it first?"

"Whatever you want."

Stephen lays down on his back and Tony rest his hands on Stephen's hip before taking the cock inside his mouth.

"Oooh Tony!"

I never done this before, but I guess I'm not doing a bad job at it if Stephen is moaning.

Tony takes the cock out of his mouth and strokes it a few times, before putting it back into his mouth.

"Tony..."

Stephen runs his hand through Tony's hair.

Oh my god, his cock has a strong pulse! It feels more a beating heart is in my throat.

The raging cock throbs inside of Tony's throat touching the back to send a weird pleasurable shock through Tony's body.

I think I can cum just from sucking him off.

Tony rubs his own throbbing cock.

"Tony...I...I...I'm close..."

Tony sucks and strokes the cock harder trying to make Stephen cum down his throat.

I just want to taste you.

"Tony!"

Stephen cums and Tony drinks all of his delicious gooey cum.

"You didn't have to do..."

"I just wanted to taste you."

"May I taste your ass, Tony?"

"What about the tentacles?"

"It's all fine. It was suppose to lossing you up."

Stephen flips Tony on to the bed and spread Tony's butt apart.

"Gah!"

"Don't move so much just relax. I'm a doctor."

"That's not funny. Ummff!"

Tony close his eyes and grip onto the sheets.

"It was just a little lick."

'It feels weird."

"Trust me, you'll be begging me not to stop."

My body keeps heating up the more he licks my hole and it kinda tickles.

I should keep him all to myself.

"Nnnnggh!"

Tony's toes curl and he shoves is face into the pillow to keep from moaning.

Stephen see what Tony is doing, so he kiss his back.

"Do you like it when I eat out your ass, Tony?"

"Shut up."

"I want to hear an answer."

"..."

Stephen slaps Tony's ass.

"AHH!"

"I said, I want to hear an answer."

"Yes...yes, I like it when you eat my ass."

"Good boy."

Stephen digs his tongue deeper into Tony's ass and Tony lets out a loud moan.

"Don't drill...I'm going to cum."

Stephen drills Tony's ass with this tongue.

"Please don't I'll...agh!"

Tony cums and holds on to the pillow.

"Do you always cum so easily, Tony?"

"no..."

"You're so cute."

Stephen kiss Tony's ear and removes the rest of his clothes. Tony turns his head back and looks up at Stephen.

"To be honest with you, Stephen. I didn't think my night would end like this, but I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

Stephen picks up Tony and place him in his laps beginning to kiss his lips.

"No, don't do that."

"What? Rub our dicks together? It feels nice, plus your cock is so much more bigger then mine."

"Just don't cum so quickly, Tony."

"Shut up and kiss me more."

Stephen and Tony locks lips again.

"Also I like your chest hair."

Stephen sticks two of his fingers in Tony's ass after he said that.

"Ahh! What did I do?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to keep you open for my cock."

"You really can be an asshole at some times."

Stephen lets out a small laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Stephen wiggles his fingers around in Tony's ass making Tony gasp.

"Ahh! I...I...I don't like that!"

"The noises you are making said different. You sound so cute."

"Please stop or I'll cum!"

Stephen was also rubbing their cocks together while fingering Tony in the ass.

"Please Stephen...I...I can't...take any...more. Aagh!"

Stephen removes his fingers from Tony and picks Tony up my his hips.

"This may hurt a little, so don't move so much."

"alright..."

Stephen slowly slides inside Tony.

"Hhhhhmmmmfff!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little...but in a good way."

Stephen kiss Tony on the lips before thrusting deeper inside him.

"SHIT STEPHEN!"

Short, but strong thrusts and I can feel my mind slipping. I should spend more of my time around Stephen. This really has been a perfect night.

"Are you enjoying my cock, Tony?"

"ah yeah."

"Do you enjoy getting fucked by me?"

"Aww yes!"

Tony grabs his arm and bites his thump.

He is just so damn cute!

"Tony? Tony? Tony look at me."

It took Tony a few minutes before opening his eyes and looking Stephen in the eyes.

"..."

Tony can only feel his dick grow harder and harder, but not as hard as Stephen was fucking him.

"ah no...!?"

Stephen takes his hard leaking throbbing cock out of Tony.

"Why did you stop?"

Stephen flips Tony on to his stomach.

"Ohh, I see now."

"Just hold still."

"Ahhh Stephen!"

"I hope you don't use that same sexy voice with the ladies."

"Shut up and fuck me!"

"To be honest with you, Tony. I turn you on your stomach because I'm about to cum and I am going to bury my seed deep inside of you making you mine and nobody elses."

"Rub my cock, doctor!"

Stephen rubs Tony's leaking cock.

"Ahh! Yeah, just like that! Don't stop, daddy!"

Tony may have some kinks in him. I would love to see that.

Stephen moves his hand a little faster not knowing Tony would cum.

"Ahhh!"

"Tony?"

"Sorry, just cum...for me, Stephen."

Stephen puts more of his weight on Tony that Tony can feel his chest hair on his back. Stephen growls in his ear.

"Cum for me daddy."

That made Stephen cum inside of Tony.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sssssshhhh."

...

"Oh my, Stephen that was great."

"I'm glad you like it Tony. What's wrong?"

"I just feel super, super sleepy."

Stephen smiles.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Stephen."

Tony cuddles into Stephen's arms and falls asleep.

The next morning

Tony wakes up in his bed at home alone and confused.

"I was with Stephen last night, right?"

Tony gets out of bed and takes a quick shower.

I know today is going to be a train wreck and I am not read for it.

"What the...?"

Is that?

Tony touches the dry cum between his legs.

"It was real."

I need to talk with him to see when he has free time. I need to also find the Dreamqueen and thank her. If it wasn't for her then I would have never slept with Stephen.

"I like dark magic. I like Stephen Strange. I wonder if he can teach me something strange?"

...

"Tony, there you are. We didn't here you come in last night."

"Don't worry about me, Nat."

"So how was the party with Dr. Strange."

"It was pretty fun. You should have went Wanda."

"Nah, I had other things to do."

"Steve, why is Bucky here?"

Tony takes a long sip of his coffee.

"Don't be so rude, Tony."

"I am not beening rude."

"Alright, so I'm guessing Stephen fucked you last night and that's why you aren't fussing at us this morning."

Tony looks at Steve and Steve screams.

"Why!? Why!?"

"Steve, what the hell!? You just flip the table!"

"Tony's new boyfriend is attacking me! My pajamas pants are on fire!"

"My pancakes!"

"I'll make you some more, Thor."

"Thank you Wanda."

Tony walks out of the kitchen still sipping his coffee when he see a little green monster in the hallway with a note in his mouth.

"Oh."

The small note had Stephen's phone number on it.

"Sly devil."

...

Me: I hope everyone likes this.

Tony: She wrote this after the movie and forgot about it, so I went through her stuff and posted for the TonyXStephen fangirls like her.

Stephen: I can't wait for my movie.

Tony: I know you can't, buddy.

Stephen: I still think she should have added in more butt play.

Tony: Fuck you, Strange 


End file.
